vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Haunted
Summary Haunted is an S-rank criminal and insane necromancer that holds the position of captain of Valhalla’s scout troop. He is obsessed with bringing pain and despair to humans. Haunted ends up developing an obsession with Takeru Kusanagi due to how he refuses to break down and give up, recognizing him as his polar opposite, a bringer of hope. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | 8-C | At least 8-C Name: Haunted Origin: AntiMagic Academy - The 35th Test Platoon Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least 150 years old Classification: Human, Ancient Sorcerer, Necromancer, Summoner, Former Priest, Valhalla Executive Powers and Abilities: Magic, Summoning, Forcefield Creation, Expert Swordsman, Statistics Amplification (Can boost his own reactions), Body Control, limited Soul Manipulation (Steals the souls of those he kills directly), Self-resurrection (Automatically sacrifices a soul in his stock to restore his body in case of death or fatal damage), Healing Negation, limited Memory Manipulation, Levitation, Healing, Immortality (Type 1), Resistance to Soul Damage (Survived Mari’s Aurora Cannon, though he was left injured for a while afterward), and Fear / Madness (Contacting the Despair alternate world and using his summoned mask is enough to make normal people go insane and die, but Haunted revels on the insanity/fear-inducing sensations), limited Telepathy, likely Regeneration (Mid-Low, most high-level Magical Heritages can at least heal cuts and broken bones) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Berserk Mode Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Weaker witches/wizards are considered to have power comparable to a tank, can launch Belladona Garden tentacles capable of knocking down a tower) | Building level (Can fight Takeru Kusanagi on his Witch Hunter Form) | At least Building level (Stronger than Hayato Kurogane on his Hybrid Witch Hunter Form) Speed: Supersonic reactions/combat speed with magic (Comparable to Takeru Kusanagi’s Soumatou, reacted to Takeru on his Witch Hunter form) | Supersonic (Comparable to Takeru Kusanagi on his Witch Hunter form), likely higher reactions/combat speed (Comparable to Takeru's use of Soumatou) | At least Supersonic, likely higher (Faster than Hayato Kurogane) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown | Building Class | At least Building Class Durability: Likely Street level, Building level with regular magic barriers (Can create barriers capable of stopping Mari Nikaido’s magic attacks), at least Building level with Number of the Beast (Can easily tank Ikaruga Suginami’s Catastrophe and Hayato’s Caligula shots) | Building level (Trades blows with Takeru Kusanagi), at least Building level with Number of the Beast | Possibly Town level (Tanked Hayato’s Maximilien explosion, which is stated to the same level of power as a nuclear weapon, and survived its stronger intrinsic magic attack, though the mask broke afterward) Stamina: Very High, could fight with Takeru Kusanagi while at the same time supporting an incredibly taxing spell, has enormous amounts of magic and a large number of souls to use for power Range: Extended melee range, at least dozens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Dáinsleif Intelligence: High, extremely skilled wizard with more than a century of experience, one of Valhalla’s leaders, has engineered multiple terrorist attacks while evading Inquisition’s security measures Weaknesses: Arrogant, can be too playful and make rash decisions during combat due to his confidence in his immortality Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: As a wizard Haunted can use magic. His attribute is a unique Ancient darkness attribute known as "Despair", of which only 3 people are known to have had in all history, with Haunted being the only one to make full use of his powers. He specializes in necromancy and other dark spells. *'Summoning:' Haunted can use magic circles to summon various kinds of magical beings. **'Corpse Devouring Demons:' Also known as Corpse Devourers, a low-level undead creature made from a human corpse. They are humanoid, with a long tongue, no eyes, and no noses, using sound to track their prey. While able to easily kill unarmed humans, they don’t present much of a threat when faced with guns, being more like stray dogs. However, they have a peculiar characteristic: due to the contagiousness of the magical power animating them, a human bitten by them will become a Corpse Devourer. **'Clone:' By using a person’s DNA Haunted can create a clone of a human that he can summon at any time. **'Belladona Garden' (絶望の庭 (ベラドンナガーデン ) lit. Garden of Despair): One of Haunted’s favorite tools, a plant-type magical organism in the shape of a black thorny vines and black roses that binds an enemy, piercing them with its thorns, and feeds on their mana/lifeforce to quickly grow and multiply, bursting their body into pieces. Though individually weak, they can present a threat when assembled into a colony like Haunted does. He can also summon them as a physical barrier to block attacks. A unique summon of the Despair Ancient property. ***'Transport:' Haunted can transport himself from place to place using his Belladona Garden as a medium, for example, coming out of a flower that had grown from the swarm of vines that grew out of a victim. **'Porcupine Trap:' Haunted deploys a rotating magic circle on the ground. When the enemy approaches the circle it shatters and summons a magical organism resembling a twisted porcupine covered with sharp jet-black needles that will chase after the enemy to pierce them. **'Belladona Forest' (絶望の樹海 (ベラドンナ・フオレスト) lit. Abundant Forest of Despair): A large-scale summoning technique that creates a gate that randomly summons a muddy stream of low-level magical organisms from the mythological world only Despair-property can contact. These monsters include black rose plants, huge whale-like beasts that can swim through the sky, amoeba-like creatures that emit irregular cries and waves, flocks of huge one-eyed bats, a giant with an octopus head, etc. This spell can be sustained for as long the user supplies it with power. **'Sacred Treasure Summoning:' Sacred Treasure Summoning is quasi-Myth Summoning, allowing one to summon a Sacred Treasure, a tool/weapon of the gods. Haunted creates an enormous magic circle as lightning sparks around him. The summoning brings an ominous mask reminiscent of a skull to Haunted’s head, who is also surrounded by vicious magic power that lets out eerie voices. Haunted’s body is significantly strengthened by the mask. However, this summoning costs Haunted over 10,000 souls of his stock and is only temporary; as it’s impossible to permanently summon a Sacred Treasure even at the cost of the entire human race. Chant: “Iä! Iä! Shub-Niggurath! The Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young! O' Black Goat of the Woods! Receive my sacrifice!”. ***'Tindalos:' Haunted can summon several sharp-headed four-legged creatures from within edges/corners that look like they are made out of bone or some kind of mineral. The more edges used in the summoning the more creatures show up. Using Dáinsleif’s edge three of them appeared, but countless appeared from the edges Haunted made by fragmenting the ground into several pieces of rubble. These creatures use their powerful sense of smell to automatically chase after the enemy, seemingly predicting their movements even if they try to dodge them and flying into the sky if necessary. ***'Ithaqua:' The Wind Eater, summoned as a giant made out of a black wind that follows Haunted’s commands to sweep away incoming attacks or to smash the enemy. An enemy hit with Ithaqua’s wind is no longer affected by wind resistance, and so they are blown away much further and faster. ***'Dagon Enchant:' Haunted can overlap Dáinsleif’s Berserk Enchant with the power granted to him by the mask, increasing its effects. When doing so, Dáinsleif is clad in a black aura and Haunted himself is wrapped by something like an irregular purple snake that swells and forms a large human shape. While using this technique, Haunted is put under extreme levels of fear, desperation and raw negativeness that can’t be tolerated by humans and would make a sane person go crazy and pluck their own eyeballs. However, Haunted’s insanity is such that he welcomes and adores this despair. The giant enveloping him mimics Haunted’s movements, punching when Haunted thrusts his blade. *'Number of the Beast' (６６６の領域 (ナンバー・オブ・ザ・ビースト ) lit. Area 666): A huge magical circle appears beneath Haunted, and an instant later a huge black wall appears around him. The wall can be large enough to cover a small arena. This powerful magic barrier can easily block attacks from a Relic Eater due to the combination of high mana density and how it continuously modifies itself and its magical procedures. An enemy has to destroy all 666 pieces of the barrier to breakthrough, and even Hayato Kurogane’s Caligula shots can only destroy one piece at a time. It can also shut off magic interference. However, due to its high power requirements, even a wizard of Haunted’s level can only hold it for ten minutes. *'Brain Acceleration:' Magic that accelerates the brain’s processing ability, equivalent to the Soumatou technique of the Kusanagi Double-Edged style. This is an extremely dangerous spell that can easily kill regular sorcerers due to the risks on passing magic power through the delicate brain, but Haunted can freely use it since he can "die" countless times. *'Immortality:' Haunted is extremely difficult to kill, easily surviving being shot hundreds of times and immediately recovering from having his head cut off, his heart pierced, being cut in half vertically or blown to pieces. This is because he has made a contract with a certain being from the mythological world only Despair-type sorcerers can contact. Haunted steals the souls of those he directly kills with his magic. Every time he "dies", his body is restored to a perfect condition in exchange for one of the souls on his stock. He’s known to have had over 12,100 souls at some point, though his encounters with Hayato Kurogane have cost him around 2000 souls. *'Memory Magic:' Haunted can make charms that can erase the memory of the target, and he can also recover erased memories. *'Levitation:' Haunted can use magic to levitate. *'Hand Slash:' Haunted karate chops the enemy with his hand tinged with magical energy, slashing their body as if it were a blade. The blood of the target is sucked out and absorbed by the magic, causing their body to quickly go pale, begin to crack and turn to sand. *'Healing:' Haunted can use magic and his knowledge of human anatomy to heal others via touch. *'Body Control:' Thanks to his knowledge of the human body, Haunted can use magic to freely manipulate his body shape. He can shrink his muscles and body fat, as well as soften his bones, in order to make himself as thin and slim as a string to slip through and dodge attacks. He can also use this ability to bend his arm in impossible ways, which combined with his flexible sword lets him attack from angles impossible to achieve by a normal swordsman. Dáinsleif: Dáinsleif is a powerful sword-type Magical Heritage once wielded by a legendary Norse hero that takes the form of a flexible black western rapier. Haunted can summon it to its side whenever he wants. Like other high-level Magical Heritages, it possesses a personality and can assist its user mid-combat. *'Healing Negation:' Dáinsleif’s intrinsic performance makes it so that the wounds caused by Dainsleif’s blade cannot be healed, even by a Relic Eater’s magic power, though this effect fades with time so it’s only useful mid-combat. *'Residual Slash:' Dáinsleif’s intrinsic performance can also leave an invisible magic slash/mark on the space slashed/pierced by its blade. If an enemy touches the mark they will be attacked by it. Haunted can cause the residual slashes to fly towards the enemy as ranged attacks by swinging Dáinsleif. *'Telepathy:' Dáinsleif can communicate with their user via telepathy, and they can also connect the user to a third party by using magic resonance. Hero Form: A high-level intrinsic magic where the Magical Heritage gives its user a magic armor, boosting their body, similar to a Relic Eater’s Witch Hunter Form. Dáinsleif’s armor is black and gold. *'Berserk’s Enchant' (ヒャズニングの血戦 (ベルセルク・エンチヤント) lit. Hjaðningavíg's Bloodbath): Dáinsleif’s intrinsic magic. The dark magic of this powerful enchantment grants extreme physical abilities but in exchange pollutes the user’s spirit and drives them mad with rage. When the magic is invoked, the body of the owner is pushed forward at cost of both magic and life in order to strike a single blow. The owner's mentality turns into that of a beast seeking gushing blood, losing all reason and thinking. Chant: ”Too late do you offer to make peace with me——for now, I have drawn the sword Dáinsleif.“ Key: Base | Hero Form | Mask Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:AntiMagic Academy Category:Humans Category:Necromancers Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Memory Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Berserkers Category:Armored Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8